Material inédito de TMI
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: Hay ciertas escenas de The Mortal Instruments que fueron eliminados de los libros por diversos motivos, pero de todas formas Cassandra los dio a conocer a través de su página oficial. Aquí están las diversas escenas que NO aparecen en los libros (City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass) traducidas al español para que puedan leerlas. *Esto le pertenece a Cassandra Clare*
1. Prólogo descartado (CoB)

**DISCLAIMER: **_Ésta historias fueron escritas por Cassandra Clare y, por ende, le pertenece completa y absolutamente a ella. Yo sólo decidí compartirla para que más gente pueda leerla._

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** _K, por ser un contenido libre de lenguaje grosero, violencia moderada y sin temas de adulto._

**HISTORIA:** ___Este es el prólogo original de Cazadores de sombras. En él Cassandra Clare quiso explicar parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de Jace, pero a medida que avanzaba la trama de la novela se dio cuenta de que sería mejor si sólo veíamos a Jace a través de los ojos de Clary. Así él parecía mucho más misterioso (y los personajes misteriosos siempre son atractivos)._

* * *

**Prólogo descartado de ****_City of Bones_****.**

Las marcas en su piel contaban la historia de su vida. Jace Wayland siempre las había lucido orgulloso. A muchos miembros de la clave les molestaban las negras letras desfiguradas, el dolor abrasador de la estela cuando se introducía en la piel, las pesadillas sobrevenían a todo aquel no suficientemente preparado para grabar en su carne runas demasiado poderosas. Jace no podía soportarlos. Eran culpables de sus propias limitaciones.

Él siempre había sido fuerte. Tenía que serlo. La mayoría recibían sus primeras marcas a los quince años. Alec a los trece y eso ya era bastante precoz. Jace a los nueve. Su padre cinceló las marcas en su piel con una estela de marfil tallada. Las runas deletrearon su verdadero nombre, y dijeron muchas otras cosas. —Ahora ya eres un hombre— le dijo su padre. Esa noche, Jace soñó con ciudades fundadas sobre oro y sangre, con altas torres de hueso afiladas como astillas. Tenía casi diez años y nunca había pisado una ciudad.

Ese invierno, su padre lo llevó a Manhattan por primera vez. Las aceras estaban mugrientas y los edificios demasiado juntos, pero las luces eran brillantes, deslumbrantes. Y las calles estaban llenas de monstruos. Jace solo los conocía por los manuales de instrucciones de su padre. Vampiros con sus mejores galas y su tez blanquecina como el papel. Licántropos de dientes afilados y olor lobezno. Brujos con ojos de gato y orejas puntiagudas. Incluso alguna cola bífida sobresalía por debajo de un elegante abrigo de terciopelo.

—Monstruos —había dicho su padre, asqueado, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero la sangre que derraman es tan roja como la de los hombres.

—¿Y los demonios? ¿También son de sangre roja?

—Algunos. Otros son de sangre acuosa parecida a un veneno verde, y otros de sangre plateada o negra. Tengo una cicatriz que me hizo un demonio que sangraba un ácido color Zafiro.

Jace miró la cicatriz de su padre, impresionado.

—¿Has matado muchos demonios?

—Así es —dijo su padre — y algún día tú también lo harás. Has nacido para matar demonios, Jace. Lo llevas en la sangre.

Jace no vería un demonio hasta años después, y para entonces su padre ya llevaba muerto mucho tiempo. Se subió la camisa y contempló la cicatriz que ese primer demonio le había dejado. Cuatro marcas de garra que descendían en paralelo de su hombro a su pecho, el mismo lugar en el que su padre había inscrito a tintas las runas que le harían fuerte y veloz, e invisible al ojo humano. Veloz como el viento, fuerte como la tierra, silencioso como el bosque, invisible como el agua.

Jace pensó en la chica de su sueño, la del pelo rojo trenzado. En el sueño él no era invisible para ella. Ella lo había visto y su mirada le indicaba cierto reconocimiento, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Pero ¿Cómo podía una chica humana ver más allá de su aura?

Se había levantado temblando, sintiendo tanto frio como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel. Daba miedo sentirse tan vulnerable, más miedo que cualquier demonio. Tendría que preguntarle a Hodge esa misma mañana si existían runas que pudieran protegerle de las pesadillas. Quizá encontraría algo al respecto en alguno de sus libros.

Pero ahora no había tiempo. Le habían llegado noticias de actividades oscuras en un club del centro de la ciudad. Cuerpos humanos encontrados consumidos sin vida al amanecer. Jace se puso la chaqueta y comprobó sus armas deslizando sus marcadas manos con cuidado sobre el paño y el metal. Marcas que ningún ojo humano podía ver. Y le hacía feliz pensar en la chica de su sueño, en cómo le miraba, como si no hubiese ninguna diferencia entre los dos. Despojadas de su magia, las marcas de su cuerpo no eran más que simples marcas después de todo, sin más poder que las cicatrices en sus muñecas y su pecho, o la profunda cicatriz cercana a su corazón de la apuñalada que el asesino de su padre le atestó a los diez años.

—¡Jace!

El sonido de su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad. Alec e Isabelle le llamaban desde el pasillo, impacientes, ansiosos por comenzar la caza y la matanza. Apartando pensamientos y pesadillas de su mente, Jace se unió a ellos.

* * *

Fuente:


	2. Enfrentamiento con Imogen (CoA)

**HISTORIA: **_Esta escena estaba incluída en una versión inicial de City of Ashes, pero al final se eliminó. En la opinión de Cassandra, es una buena escena para Isabelle pero no es del todo necesaria para el desarrollo de la trama. Empieza exactamente al inicio de la página 288 de la edición americana en tapa dura de City of Ashes._

* * *

**Enfrentamiento con Imogen. **

—Muy conveniente. Todos están inconscientes o aparentemente enajenados —dijo la Inquisidora. Su voz penétrante llenaba todos los rincones de la habitación y hacía que nadie se atreviese a pronunciar palabra—. Mundano, sabes perfectamente que Jonathan Morgenstern no debería estar en tu casa. Tendría que haber sido puesto bajo custodia del guardián.

—Tengo un nombre, ¿eh? —dijo Magnus—. Bueno, no tiene importancia —añadió, dudando sobre si había sido buena idea interrumpir el discurso de la inquisidora—. Tranquilos, olviden que he abierto la boca.

—Conozco bien tu nombre, Magnus Bane —dijo la Inquisidora. —Y sé muchas más cosas sobre ti. Te criaron los Hermanos Silenciosos de Madrid en el siglo XVII. Te pusieron un nombre y te arrojaron al mundo cuando cumpliste 16 años. Sé cosas que has hecho y que preferirías que se mantuvieran en la sombra. Te ha costado mucho tiempo lábrarte una reputación, pero una palabra mía podría destruirla en segundos. Así que piénsate bien si quieres seguir con esto. Has incumplido tu deber una vez, pero no tendrás una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Incumplido mi deber? —preguntó Magnus—. ¿Sólo por traer al chico aquí? En el contrato que firmé no decía que no pudiese traerlo aquí, siempre que lo hiciese por mis propios medios.

—Esa no es la falta a la que me refiero —respondió la inquisidora—. Me refiero a dejarle ver a su padre anoche. Esa ha sido tu falta.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Alec se levantó del suelo y sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente a Jace, pero éste no le miraba. Su cara no dejaba entrever expresión alguna.

Luke habló primero:

—Esto es ridículo —dijo. Clary no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan enfadado—. Jace ni siquiera sabe dónde está Valentine. Para de atosigarle.

—A atosigar es a lo que me dedico, Mundano —dijo la Inquisidora—. Es mi trabajo —y girándose hacía Jace, añadió—: Dime la verdad, chico, y todo será mucho más sencillo.

Jace levantó la cabeza:

—No tengo nada que decirte.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la Inquisidora. Sus palabras resonaban como latigazos—. Si eres inocente, ¿para qué condenarte? Dinos dónde estabas anoche realmente. Cuéntanoslo todo acerca del barco del placer de Valentine.

Clary lo miró fijamente. No podía leer nada en su cara. _Fui a dar un paseo,_ había dicho. Pero eso no quería decir nada. A lo mejor sí que había ido a dar un paseo… A su pesar, notaba un nudo en el estómago y un peso en el corazón. _¿Sabes qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?, _había dicho Simon_. Que no puedas confiar en la persona a la que más quieres en el mundo._

Al ver que Jace no decía nada, Robert Lightwood añadió, con su voz barítono:

—Imogen, ¿estás diciendo que Valentine está o estaba en un barco?

—En un barco, en el East River —dijo la inquisidora—. Correcto.

—¡Por eso no pude encontrarle! —dijo Magnus—. Toda esa agua diluyó mi hechizo.

—Pero ¿cómo puedo entonces Jace llegar hasta ahí? —preguntó Luke, sorprendido—. Los cazadores de sombras son buenos nadadores, pero el agua del río está helada. Y sucia.

—Voló hasta aquí —añadió la Inquisidora—. Tomó prestada una moto del cabecilla del clan de vampiros de la ciudad y voló con ella hasta el barco. ¿No es así, Jonathan?

Jace dejó caer las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo y apretó los puños.

—Me llamó Jace —dijo.

—Jace no existe. Jace es un fantasma. Es una idea que inventaron tu padre y tú para que los Lightwood se encariñasen contigo. Eres igualito que tu padre y siempre lo has sido.

La inquisidora se giró hacia Isabelle:

—Rodea la casa por este lado —dijo— y encontrarás un estrecho callejón lleno de basura. Hay algo que bloquea la salida del callejón, algo cubierto con una lona. Ve a verlo y dinos qué es.

—Izzy —dijo Jace con un hilo de voz—. No tienes por qué hacer lo que te dice.

Los negros ojos de Isabelle chispeaban como bengalas.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que se dé cuenta de lo equivocada que está respecto a ti —Isabelle hablaba como si la inquisidora no estuviese allí—. Volveré en un minuto.

—¡Isabelle!

Pero la chica ya se había ido, y la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ella. Luke se dirigió hacia Jace e intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero Jace se apartó de él y se situó junto a la pared. La Inquisidora lo miraba con fruición, como si quisiera beberse hasta la última gota de su miseria.

_Perra viciosa,_ pensó Clary, _¿Por qué le tortura de esa forma?_

_Porque tiene razón_. La respuesta resonó en su mente como si de otra voz se tratase, una voz traicionera que hablaba en su interior sin su consentimiento. _Jace hizo exactamente lo que ella ha dicho, mírale la cara_.

Pero la cara de Jace era como una página en blanco, sus ojos eran lo único que parecía tener vida bajo su fría apariencia. A lo mejor todo esto formaba parte de un plan suyo para desacreditar a la Inquisidora. Aunque no parecía que ella temiese que la desacreditaran, parecía…

De repente, la puerta de delante se abrió violentamente e Isabelle volvió a entrar en la sala, con su cabello negro agitándose al viento. Vio la cara expectante de la inquisidora y también las preocupadas caras de sus padres y, acto seguido, la mandíbula desencajada de Jace y el ceño fruncido de Alec:

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo—. No he encontrado nada.

La Inquisidora echó la cabeza hacia atrás como una cobra.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Cuida la forma en que te diriges a mi hija, Imogen —dijo Maryse. Su voz sonó tranquila, pero sus ojos echaban chispas.

La inquisidora decidió ignorarla.

—Isabelle —dijo, esforzándose por sonar más benévola—. Tu lealtad hacia tu amigo es loable, pero…

—No es mi amigo —dijo Isabelle, mirando a Jace a los ojos. Él la contemplaba desde una especie de limbo—. Es mi hermano.

—No —dijo la Inquisidora en un tono que intentaba sonar compasivo—. No lo es —suspiró—. ¿Te das cuenta de que negarse a proporcionar información a un agente de la Clave es un delito bastante serio?

Isabelle alzó la barbilla con ojos desafiantes. En ese momento parecía una réplica de su madre a menor escala.

—Claro que me doy cuenta, no soy estúpida.

—Por Dios, Imogen —intervino Luke—. ¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que atosigar a una pandilla de niños? Isabelle ya te ha dicho que no ha visto nada, déjala en paz.

—¿Niños? —la inquisidora envió una mirada glacial a Luke—. También eran niños ustedes cuando el Círculo tramó la destrucción de la Clave. También mi hijo era un niño cuando…—un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

—Así que todo esto es por Stephen, ¿no? —dijo Luke, entristecido—. Pero, Imogen…

La inquisidora se derrumbó.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Stephen! ¡Tiene que ver con la ley! —dijo, mientras se volvía hacia Isabelle. La chica retrocedió, asustada por la furia contenida en la cara de la anciana—. ¡Desafiarme a mí significa quebrantar la Ley, Isabelle Lightwood! ¡Podría hacer que te quitaran tus Marcas después de esto!

Isabelle había recuperado la compostura.

—Puedes coger tu Ley —dijo muy tranquila— y metértela por el…

—Está mintiendo —Las palabras sonaron sordas, no transmitían ninguna emoción. Clary tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que quien hablaba era Jace. El chico se situó justo delante de la Inquisidora, interponiéndose entre ésta e Isabelle—. Tienes razón, hice todo lo que has dicho. Cogí la moto, fui al río, vi a mi padre, volví y dejé la moto de nuevo en el callejón. Lo admito. Ahora, deja en paz a Isabelle.

* * *

Fuente: city of nephilims . blog spot . mx


	3. Primer beso de Alec (CoA)

**HISTORIA: **_Esta escena fue eliminada para mantener la relación de Magnus y Alec oculta por un tiempo más. Correspondía a algún momento del comienzo de City of Ashes, antes de que la Inquisidora fuera llamada.  
_

* * *

**Primer beso de Alec. **

Parado en el hueco de la escalera del hogar de Magnus, Alec observó el nombre debajo del timbre de la pared. _Bane_. El nombre realmente no parecia encajar con Magnus, reflexionó, al menos no ahora que lo conocía. Si tu realmente pudieras decir que conoces a alguien cuando asistes a una de sus fiestas, una vez, y después ellos salvan tu vida pero no estás consciente para agradecerle. Pero el nombre de Magnus Bane le hizo pensar en una especie de figura imponente, con grandes hombros y una túnica morada formal de brujos, invocando al fuego y al relámpago. No a ese Magnus, qué era más bien una mezcla entre pantera y un elfo loco.

Alec respiró hondo y dejo salir el aire. Bueno, el había llegado tan lejos, que tal vez podría seguir adelante. En lo alto la bombilla descubierta colgando como sombras barridas, mientras el se apróximaba hacia delante y presionaba el timbre.

Un momento después una voz hizo eco a través del hueco de la escalera. —¿QUIÉN INVOCA AL ALTO BRUJO?

—Er... —dijo Alec—. Soy yo. Que diga, Alec. Alec Lightwood.

Hubo una clase de silencio, como si incluso el mismo pasillo se hubiera sorprendido. Después un sonido metálico, y la segunda puerta se abrió, dejandolo fuera de la escalera. Se dirigió hacia las tambaleantes escaleras dentro de la oscuridad, las cuáles olían como a pizza y polvo. El descenso en el segundo piso era brillante, la puerta al otro extremo abierta. Magnus Bane estaba apoyado en la entrada.

Comparado con la primera vez que Alec lo vió, lucía bastante normal. Su cabello negro todavía estaba en picos, y lucía adormilado; su cara, incluso con esos ojos de gato, muy juvenil. Usaba una camiseta negra con las palabras UN MILLON DE DOLARES colocada a través del pecho en lentejuelas, y jeans que colgaban bajo en sus caderas, tan bajo que Alec apartó la mirada, mirando hacia sus propios zapatos. Los cuáles eran aburridos.

—Alexander Ligthwood —dijo Magnus. Tenía el leve rastro de un acento, uno en el que Alec no podía poner sus dedos en la pronunciación de las vocales—. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Alec miró detrás de Magnus. —¿T-Tienes... compañia?

Magnus cruzó sus brazos, lo que hizó lucir bien a sus biceps, y se apoyo contra el lado de la puerta. —¿Porqué quieres saberlo?

—Esperaba poder tener una charla contigo.

—Hum —Los ojos de Magnus lo miraban de arriba a abajo. Ellos realmente brillaban en la oscuridad, como el de los gatos—. Bien, entonces. —Se volteó abruptamente y desapareció dentro del departamento; después de un momento de sorpresa, Alec lo siguió.

El desván lucía diferente sin cientos de cuerpos mezclándose en el. Era... bueno, no común, pero la clase de espacio en el que alguien tal vez viviría. Como la mayoría de los desvanes, tenía un enorme habitación central divida en "cuartos" por un grupo de muebles. Había una colección de cuadros de sofás y mesas ubicadas a la derecha, hacia donde el cuál Magnus hizó un gesto a Alec. Alec se sentó sobre un sofá de terciopelo dorado con elegantes volutas de madera en los brazos.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té? —preguntó Magnus. El no estaba sentado en una silla, pero se había tendido sobre una otomana con mechones sus largas piernas estiradas frente a él.

Alec asintió. Se sentía incapaz de decir algo. Algo que fuera interesante o inteligente. Era siempre Jace el quién decia las cosas inteligentes e interesantes. El era el parabatai de Jace y esa era toda la gloria que necesitaba o quería: ser la estrella oscura de un supernova. Pero este era un lugar donde Jace no podia acompañarlo, algo con lo que Jace no podía ayudarlo. —Seguro.

Su mano derecha sintió calor de repente. Miró hacia abajo, y se dió cuenta de que sostenía una taza de papel encerado de Joe, el Arte del Café. Olía como a Chai. Saltó, y apenas escapó de derramerselo sobre sí mismo. —Por el ángel...

—Me ENCANTA esa expresión —dijo Magnus—. Es tan original.

Alec lo miró. —¿Robaste este té?

Magnus ignoró su pregunta. —Así que —dijo—, ¿porqué estás aqui?

Alec tomo un trago del té robado. —Quería agradecerte —dijo, cuando tomo algo de aire—, por salvar mi vida.

Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Su camiseta rodó sobre su estómago plano, y esta vez Alec no tenía hacia donde mirar. —Tu quieres agradecerme.

—Salvaste mi vida —dijo Alec, de nuevo—. Pero yo estaba delirando, y no creo que realmente te haya dado las gracias. Se que no tenías que hacerlo. Así que gracias.

Las cejas de Magnus desaparecieron en su linea de cabello. —Eres... ¿bienvenido?

Alec colocó su té abajo. —Tal vez debería irme.

Magnus se levantó. —¿Después de haber llegado tan lejos? ¿Todo el camino hacia Brooklyn solo para agradecerme? —Él estaba sonriendo—. Eso si que sería una perdida de esfuerzo. —Él se acercó y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Alec, su pulgar acariciando su pómulo. Su toque se sentía como fuego, formando chispas a su paso. Alec se paralizó soprendido, sorprendido del gesto, y sorprendido del efecto que esta teniendo de él. Los ojos de Magnus se redujeron, y el retiró su mano. —Huh —se dijo a si mismo.

—¿Qué? —Alec repentinamente se preocupó sobre si había hecho algo mal—. ¿Qué es?

—Es tan sólo que... —Una sombra se movió detrás de Magnus; con fluida agilidad, el Brujo miró alrededor y recogió del suelo a un pequeño y atigrado gato de color gris y blanco. El gato se enredó misteriosamente en su brazo y miraba a Alec con sospecha. Ahora dos pares de ojos dorado-verde lo observaban. —No era lo que esperaba.

—¿De un Cazador de Sombras?

—De un Lightwood.

—No sabía que conocieras tan bien a mi familia.

—He conocido a tu familia desde hace cientos de años —Los ojos de Magnus buscaban su rostro—. Ahora, tu hermana, ella es una Lightwood. Tu...

—Ella dijo que yo te gustaba.

—¿Qué?

—Izzy. Mi hermana. Me dijo que yo te gustaba. Te gustaba, te gustaba.

—Me gustabas, ¿me gustabas? —Magnus enterró su sonrisa en la piel del gato—. Perdona. ¿Tenemos doce años? Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada a Isabelle...

—Jace lo dijo también —Alec fue contundente; era la única manera que sabía como ser—. Que yo te gustaba. Que cuando él subió aquí arriba, tu pensabas que era yo y te decepcionaste que era él. Eso nunca sucede.

—¿No sucede? Bueno, debería.

Alec se sobresaltó. —No, me refiero a Jace, él es... Jace.

—Él trae problemas —dijo Magnus—. Pero tu no tienes malicia. Lo cuál en un Lightwood, es una adivinanza. Vosotros siempre habéis sido una familia trazada, como unos Borgia de renta baja. Pero no hay mentiras en tu cara. Tengo el sentimiento que todo lo que dices sincero.

Alec se inclinó hacia delante. —¿Quieres salir fuera conmigo?

Magnus parpadeó. —Ves, eso es a lo que me refiero. Sincero.

Alec mordió su labio y no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué quiere salir conmigo? —inquirió Magnus. Estaba frontando la cabeza de Presidente Miau, sus dedos largos doblaban las orejas del gato hacia abajo—. No es que no sea altamente deseable, pero la manera en qué lo has pedido, parecía como si pidieras algún tipo de ajuste...

—Lo hago —dijo Alec—. Y pensaba que yo te gustaba, y dirías que sí, y podría intentar... quiero decir, podríamos intentar... —Puso su cara entre las manos—. A lo mejor fue un error.

La voz de Magnus fue suave. —¿Sabe alguien que eres gay?

Alec sacudió la cabeza; se encontró respirando un poco fuerte, como si hubiera corrido una carrera. Pero que podía hacer, ¿negarlo? ¿Cuando vino aquí a hacer exactamente lo contrario? —Clary —dijo, con voz ronca—. Lo que fue... Fue un accidente. E Izzy, pero ella nunca dirá nada.

—No a tus padres. ¿No a Jace?

Alec pensó sobre Jace sabiéndolo, y alejó el pensamiento, fuerte y rápido. —No. No, y no quiero que ellos lo sepan, especialmente Jace.

—Pienso que podrías decírselo —Magnus frotó la barbilla de Presidente Miau—. Se rompió en pedazos como un puzzle jigsaw cuando pensó que ibas a morir. Se preocupa...

—Pienso que mejor no —Alec seguía respirando rápidamente. Se frotó las rodillas de sus vaqueros con sus puños—. Nunca he tenido una cita —dijo en voz baja—. Nunca he besado a nadie. Nunca. Izzy dijo que yo te gustaba y pensé...

—No soy indiferente. ¿Pero te gusto? Porque este tema de ser gay no significa que debas arrojarte a cualquier tio estará bien porque no sea una chica. Hay gente que te gusta y gente que no.

Alec pensó en su pensamiento en el Instituto, estando en un dolor delirante y veneno cuando Magnus entró. Apenas le había reconocido. Estaba casi seguro que había estado gritando por sus padres, por Jace, por Izzy, pero su voz solo podía salir en un susurro. Recordó las manos de Magnus sobre él, sus dedos frescos y suaves. Recordó el fuerte agarre que mantuvo en el pecho de Magnus, por horas y horas, incluso después que el dolor se fuera y sabía que estaría bien. Se recordó mirando la cara de Magnus en la luz del amanecer, el oro del amanecer brillando como oro en sus ojos, y pensando lo extrañamente precioso que era, con su mirada y gracia de gato.

—Sí —dijo Alec—, me gustas.

Se encontró con la mirada de Magnus de frente. El brujo le estaba mirando con una especie de mezcla de curiosidad, afecto y asombro. —Es tan extraño —dijo Magnus—. Genérico. Tus ojos, ese color... —Se paró y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Los Lightwood sabías que nunca tuvisteis ojos azules? Monstruos de ojos verdes —dijo Magnus, y sonrió. Depositó a Presidente Miau en el suelo, y el gato se movió hacia Alec, y se frotó contra su pierna—. A Presidente Miau le gustas.

—¿Es eso bueno?

—Nunca salgo con alguien que no le guste a mi gato —dijo Magnus fácilmente, y se levantó—. Así que digamos, ¿Viernes por la noche?

Una gran ola de alivio llegó a Alec. —¿De verdad? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Magnus sacudió su cabeza. —Tienes que parar de jugar al difícil de conseguir, Alexander. Hace las cosas difíciles —Sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa como la de Jace... no era como si ellos se parecieran, pero el tipo de sonrisa que ilumina todo su rostro—. Vamos, te acompaño afuera.

Alec se dirigió después de Magnus hacia la puerta principal, sintiendo como si el peso se hubiera ido de sus hombros, uno que ni él sabía que estaba llevando. Por supuesto que tendría que sacar una excusa sobre dónde iba a ir el Viernes noche, algo en lo que Jace no quisiera participar, algo que necesitara hacer solo. O podría pretender que estaba enfermo y escaparse. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi tropezó con la puerta principal, contra la que Magnus estaba apoyado, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados como medias lunas.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Alec.

—¿Nunca has besado a nadie? —dijo Magnus—. ¿Nadie en absoluto?"

—No —dijo Alec, esperando que eso no le descalificara por salir con él—. No un beso de verdad.

—Ven aquí —Magnus lo tomo por los codos y lo acercó más. Por un momento Alec estaba totalmente desorientado por la sensación de estar tan cerca de otra persona, la clase de persona de la que él quería estar cerca tanto tiempo. Magnus era alto y delgado, pero no flaco. Su cuerpo era duro. Sus brazos ligeramente musculosos, pero fuertes. Era centímetros más alto que Alec, lo cual era raro, y se complementaban a la perfección. Los dedos de Magnus estaban debajo de su barbilla, llevando su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba, y entonces se besaron. Alec escuchó un sonido saliendo de su propia garganta y luego sus bocas se fundieron con una urgencia descontrolada. Magnus, Alec pensó encantado, realmente sabía lo que hacía. Sus labios era suaves, y superaba a Alec en experiencia, explorando su boca: una sinfonía de labios, dientes, lengua, cada momento despertando sensaciones que él ni sabía que tenía.

Encontró la cintura de Magnus con sus dedos, tocando su piel desnuda, la cual había estado evitando mirar hasta el momento, y deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta. Magnus se tensó por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó. Dejó correr sus manos por los brazos de Alec, por su pecho, su cintura, encontrando las tiras del cinturón de Alec, estirando de ellas y acercándolo más. Su boca dejó la de Alec y Alec sintió la presión caliente de sus labios por la garganta, donde la piel era tan sensible que parecía estar conectada con los huesos de sus piernas, las cuales estaban apunto de desfallecer. Justo antes de caerse al suelo, Magnus lo soltó. Sus ojos brillaban y también lo hacía su boca.

—Ahora ya has sido besado —dijo, pasando por detrás de él y abriendo la puerta—. ¿Nos vemos el Viernes?

Alec aclaró su garganta. Se sentía mareado, pero también aliviado. La sangre corría por sus venas como un coche de formula uno, todos los colores parecían brillar. Mientras salía por la puerta, se giró y miró a Magnus, quién le miraba con gracia. Dio un paso adelante y estiró al brujo hacia él. Magnus cayó sobre él, y Alec le besó. Fuerte, rápido, confuso, sin practica, pero con todo lo que tenía dentro. Trajo a Magnus más cerca de él, su propia mano entre los dos, y sintió el corazón de Magnus dar un brinco en su pecho.

Dejó de besarle y se apartó.

—El Viernes —dijo, y dejó que Magnus se marchara. Se dio vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, Magnus mirándole. El Brujo cruzó los brazos y se acomodó la camiseta donde Alec lo había agarrado, y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Lightwoods —dijo Magnus—. Siempre tienen que tener la última palabra.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y Alec corrió bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, la sangre palpitando en sus oídos como si fuera música.


	4. Engaño de Jace a Simon (CoG)

**HISTORIA: **_En la versión original de la historia, Simon llega herido a Idris como resultado de un engaño de Jace, no como un accidente. Cassandra decidió que no lo quería de esa manera -eso haría a Jace muy manipulador y a Clary muy comprensiva por perdonar su mal comportamiento- así que alteró la escena, no obstante ésta es la escena original que ocurre cuando Simon se despierta en Alicante -Alacante en español- y conoce a Sebastian y a Aline._

* * *

**Engaño de Jace a Simon.**

—¿Dónde estamos? —siseó Simon a través de sus dientes.

—En Alicante —contestó Jace—. La ciudad de Cristal —Y, cuando Simon se quedó mirándolo, él añadió con un toque de impaciencia—: Estamos en Idris —se inclinó un poco hacia la ventana—. Mira —le dijo, indicándole las torres—, esas son las torres demonio. Están hechas del mismo material en que están hechas nuestras estelas y cuchillos serafín. Es un repelente de demonios.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —reclamó Simon, interrumpiendo la lección de geografía de Jace.

Los ojos de Jace se encontraron con los de él, y por un momento había algo en ellos -algo casi suplicante- y luego Jace dijo: —Estuviste de acuerdo. Esto es por Clary.

—¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en nada! —Simon golpeó la repisa de la ventana con su puño. Él esperaba que le doliera, pero no fue así, todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva fuerza, y el golpe dejó una abolladura en la pared de piedra—. Espera—se le produjo un pensamiento—. Clary... ¿quieres decir que ella está aquí? —rápidamente dio media vuelta, esperando verla, pero sólo estaba la misma habitación de piedra—. ¿Donde está ella?

Jace empujó su cabello hacia atrás con impaciencia. —Ella no está aquí, eso es todo. La intercambié a ella por ti.

—¿Que tú qué?, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué alguien me querría en lugar de Clary?

—¡Yo que sé! —dijo Jace con un poco de su mala intención—. Desde luego yo no lo haría, pero la Clave es un poco extraña ese sentido. Tienen sus formas.

—¿La Clave? —Simon miro fijamente a Jace—. ¿Me trajiste aquí porque la Clave quería a Clary, y estuviste de acuerdo en entregarme a cambio de ella?

—Lo sé, un truco sucio, ¿no? —comentó una suave voz.

Simon se dio vuelta e Isabelle Lightwood estaba parada en la entrada. Ella vestía un traje negro y una ajustada chaqueta de cuero blanco que hacia contraste con sus cabellos que lucían increíblemente negros. Al lado de ella, estaba su hermano, Alec, en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas largas con una única marca con garabatos en la parte delantera.

—Jace no nos dijo que tú no sabías hasta el momento en que pasamos definitivamente por el portal —Isabelle entró, ignorando la mirada sucia que Alec le estaba dando—. Mamá y Papá estaban furiosos, pero ¿qué podían hacer? La Clave es la Clave y Jace hizo un trato con ellos. No podíamos no cumplir con ello aunque quisiéramos.

—Yo nunca hice un trato —dijo Simon. Él miró del impasible rostro de Jace hacia Isabelle -él estaba sonriendo, como si todo esto fuera un juego- luego miro a Alec, quien le miró con sus sospechosos ojos azules y no dijo nada—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con nada de esto.

—Claro que lo hiciste —dijo Jace—. Cuando dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por Clary. Esto es cualquier cosa.

Jace lo estaba viendo casi ilusionado; Simon sintió una chispa de furia destellando por dentro y luego apagándose.

—Está bien —se volteó hacia la ventana—. Dije que haría lo que sea por Clary, y es verdad. Pero respóndeme solo una cosa: ¿Por qué diablos quieres a Clary fuera de Idris?

—Oh, no me importa de un modo u otro —dijo Isabelle despreocupadamente, luego miró la expresión de Simon y levantó las manos—. Lo siento, le estabas preguntando a Jace, ¿verdad?

—Isabelle —dijo Alec, como un gruñido.

Jace sólo miraba a Simon fijamente. Por un momento Simon pensó que él no iba a decir nada. Finalmente él suspiró. —Mira, Simon...

—¿Eso es un vampiro? —dijo una suave voz en la entrada.

Una delgada chica se encontraba allí, un chico alto, de cabellos negros se encontraba al lado de ella. La chica era de huesos pequeños, con el pelo brillante tirado atrás de su cara, con una expresión traviesa. Su delicada barbilla reducida en un punto como un gato. Ella no era exactamente bonita, pero era muy atractiva.

El chico que estaba al lado de ella era más que atractivo. Probablemente tenía la altura de Jace, pero parecía más alto: tenía los hombros amplios, con una elegante e inquietante cara, afilados pómulos y ojos negros. Había algo extrañamente familiar en él, como si Simon lo hubiera conocido desde antes, aunque él sabía que no era así. El color negro de sus curvilíneas marcas sobresalían desde el cuello de la camisa del chico, y había una curvilínea marca en su rostro, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, que sorprendió a Simon, muchos Cazadores de Sombras eran muy cuidadosos de tener Marcas en sus caras.

—¿Lo podemos ver? —la chica entró, moviéndose por la habitación, el chico detrás de ella—. Nunca antes he estado tan cerca de un vampiro, ninguno que no se haya planeado matar. No puedo creer que mis padres les permitieron dejarlo en la casa —Ella miró a Simon de arriba a abajo como si ella estuviera midiéndolo—. Es lindo para ser un Submundo.

—Debes perdonar a Aline, ella tiene la cara de un ángel y los modales de un demonio Moloch —dijo el chico con una sonrisa, presentándose. Tendió su mano hacia Simon—. Soy Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac.

Le tomó un momento a Simon darse cuenta de que el chico le estaba ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla. Perplejo, la estrechó también, y tuvo la misma extraña sensación que había tenido hace hacía poco: la sensación de que este chico era alguien que él conocía, alguien familiar.

—Soy Simon. Simon Lewis

Sebastian seguía sonriendo. —Y está es mi prima, Aline Penhallow. Aline...

—No estrecho las manos con Submundos —dijo Aline rápidamente, y se fue al lado de Jace.

—En verdad Sebastian, a veces eres tan extraño —lo dijo con acento débil, que Simon notó, no era Británico ni Australiano, era otra cosa—. Ellos no tiene alma, lo sabes.

La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció. —Aline.

—Es verdad. Es por eso que ellos no se pueden ver en espejos o salir a la luz —A propósito, Simon se echó hacia atrás, dentro de la franja de luz de sol en frente de la ventana. Él sintió el calor del sol en su espalda, en sus cabellos. Su sombra estaba proyectada, larga y oscura, a través del suelo, casi alcanzando los pies de Jace.

Aline tomó un fuerte aliento, pero no dijo nada. Fue Sebastian el que habló, mirando a Simon con curiosos ojos negros: —Así que es verdad —dijo él—. Los Lightwood lo dijeron, pero no creí...

—¿Que estábamos diciendo la verdad? —dijo Jace—. Es verdad. Por eso es que la Clave siente curiosidad por él. Él es único.

—Lo besé una vez —dijo Isabelle, a nadie en particular.

Las cejas de Aline se dispararon hacia arriba.

—¿En verdad ellos te dejan hacer lo que quieras en New York, no es así? —dijo ella, sonando medio horrorizada y medio envidiosa—. Recuerdo la última vez que te vi, Izzy, tú nunca hubieras considerado...

—La última vez que nos vimos, Izzy tenía ocho años —dijo Alec—, las cosas cambian. Ahora, vamos a estar aquí el resto del día, o vamos a bajar y buscar algo para comer, que era exactamente lo que estábamos pensando antes de que Jace subiera a revisar a Simon, ¿no?

—Yo podría comer —dijo Simon, sonriéndole a Aline, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver sus afilados colmillos. Ella hizo un chillido.

—Ya para, Lewis —dijo Jace—. Mira, podrás bajar con nosotros si prometes comportarte.

—¿Lewis? ¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido?

—Yo pensé que era mejor que "vampiro" —dijo Jace mientras todos iban dejando la habitación, y Simon estuvo de acuerdo, que en todo sentido, eso era cierto.


	5. Apasionado momento de Clary y Jace (CoG)

**HISTORIA: **_Esta es la versión original, sin abreviar, de la escena inmediatamente después del derrumbamiento de la casa Wayland; protagonizada por Jace y Clary en el capítulo 9 de City of Glass. **Cassandra Clare **dijo: "Retoqué un poco el texto sobre todo por motivos de ritmo. Ya sé que esta versión es mucho más subida de tono que la definitiva, pero entra un poco más en detalle, así que si tienes ganas de profundizar sobre la escena de Clary y Jace, quizás te guste"._

* * *

**El apasionado encuentro de Clary y Jace. **

El rugido del derrumbe se fue apagando poco a poco, como humo que se disipa en el aire. Fue reemplazado por un sonoro piar de pájaros sobresaltados; Clary pudo verlos por encima del hombro de Jace, describiendo círculos, llenos de curiosidad, recortados en el cielo oscuro.

—Jace —dijo en voz queda—, creo que se acabó.

Él se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, sosteniéndose sobre los codos, y bajó los ojos hacia ella. Incluso en la oscuridad pudo verse reflejada en sus ojos; el rostro de Jace estaba surcado de hollín y tierra, y el cuello de su camisa estaba roto. Sin pensar, alzó la mano y sus dedos acariciaron levemente sus cabellos. Sintió cómo él se tensaba y sus ojos se oscurecían.

—Tienes hierba en el pelo —dijo.

Clary tenía la boca seca; la adrenalina zumbaba por sus venas. Todo lo que acababa de suceder –el ángel, la casa haciéndose pedazos– parecía menos real que lo que veía en los ojos de Jace.

—No deberías tocarme —dijo él.

La mano de la muchacha se quedó paralizada donde estaba, la palma contra su mejilla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sabes por qué —dijo él—. Has visto lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? El pasado, el ángel. Nuestros padres.

—Sí, lo he visto.

—Sabes lo que pasó.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, Jace…

—A mí no —añadió, en un susurro—. Tengo sangre de demonio, Clary. Sangre de demonio. Has comprendido eso al menos, ¿verdad?

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Valentine estaba loco. Seguro que no sabía lo que decía…

—¿Y Jocelyn? ¿También estaba loca? —Sus ojos la perforaron como taladros—. Has visto lo que Valentine intentaba hacer. Quería crear seres híbridos, ángel/humano y demonio/humano. Tú eres de los primeros, Clary, y yo de los últimos. Soy en parte un monstruo. Formo parte de todo aquello que he intentado con tanto ahínco extinguir, destruir.

—No es cierto. No puede ser. No tiene sentido…

—Lo tiene.

Había una desesperación furiosa en la expresión de Jace. Ella pudo ver el destello de la cadena de plata que rodeaba su garganta desnuda, iluminada de forma de llamarada blanca por la luz de las estrellas.

—Eso explica todo.

—¿Quieres decir que explica por qué eres un cazador de sombras tan asombroso? ¿Por qué eres leal e intrépido y honesto y todo lo que los demonios no son? —dijo Clary sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que notó cómo la hierba cosquilleaba su mejilla.

—Explica —dijo él, sin perder la calma— por qué siento lo que siento por ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Jace?

Él permaneció en silencio un largo rato, mirándola fijamente. Tanto rato que ella se preguntó si pensaba volver a hablar o si ya tenía suficiente con quedarse allí contemplándola; después de todo, ella lo contemplaba a él de la misma forma. Sus miradas estaban congeladas; les hubiese costado tanto apartar los ojos el uno del otro como respirar con agua en los pulmones.

—Eres mi hermana —dijo por fin—. Mi hermana, mi sangre, mi familia. Debería querer protegerte…—Lanzó una carcajada muda—. Protegerte de la clase de chicos que quieren hacer contigo exactamente lo que yo quiero hacer.

Clary se quedó sin aliento. Él continuaba mirándola, pero su expresión había cambiado; nunca le había visto aquella cara; había una luz aletargada, casi mortífera, en sus ojos. De repente tomó conciencia de la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Jace sobre el suyo, sus caderas encajadas sobre las de ella, y percibió su propio deseo como un dolor casi físico en todas las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban en contacto con el de él. "Todo lo que quiero hacer contigo", había dicho. Sin pensar en nada más que en lo que lo deseaba, arrastró los dedos por su mejilla hasta llegar a los labios, trazando la forma de la boca con la punta de un dedo. Como respuesta, la respiración de Jace se aceleró y sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros. Pero no se movió.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo exactamente? —susurró ella.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Jace inclinó la cabeza despacio hasta que tuvo los labios contra la oreja de Clary. Cuando empezó a hablar, ella notó cómo su aliento le hacía cosquillas y no pudo evitar ponerse a temblar.

—Podría enseñártelo.

Ella no dijo nada. Incluso si hubiese podido pensar con claridad no habría querido decirle que parara. Estaba cansada de decirle no a Jace… de no permitirse sentir lo que todo su corazón quería que sintiese. No le importara el precio.

Notó cómo sonreía, sus labios contra su oreja.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo ahora —susurró él.

Ella siguió callada, y entonces le acarició con la boca el hueco de la sien.

—O ahora.

Trazó la línea de su pómulo.

—O ahora.

Tenía los labios posados en los de ella.

—O… —susurró, y la besó.

Al principio la besó con delicadeza, pero al notar la respuesta de ella –al sentir cómo lo rodeaba con sus brazos y la forma en que deslizaba los dedos entre sus cabellos– la tensión contenida en su cuerpo se transformó. De repente empezó a besarla con furia, mordiéndole los labios. Clary notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero no le importó. Se le clavaban rocas en la espalda y le dolía el hombro allí donde se había golpeado al caer de la ventana, pero eso tampoco le importó. Todo lo que existía era Jace; todo lo que sentía, esperaba, respiraba, quería y veía era Jace. Nada más importaba.

Él dejó de besarla, retrocediendo y ella lo dejó ir con un suave gruñido de protesta. Él tenía la boca hinchada y los ojos oscurecidos, casi negros de deseo. Intentó alcanzar los botones del abrigo de Clary para desabrocharlos, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que no pudo. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, maravillándose ante su propia serenidad. En realidad lo más lógico sería que estuviese igual de nerviosa.

—Yo lo hare.

Jace se quedó quieto. La observaba mientras ella se desabrochaba los botones, haciendo trabajar a sus dedos tan rápido como podía. Cuando acabó, Clary dejó al descubierto la blusa de Amatis que llevaba y al notar el frío aire de la noche que penetraba a través de la fina tela se estremeció. Entonces levantó los brazos y le dijo:

—Vuelve aquí. Bésame otra vez.

Él emitió un sonido ahogado y buscó sus brazos con la misma desesperación con la que alguien a punto de ahogarse buscaría un soplo de aire fresco. Le besó los parpados, las mejillas, la garganta, y de nuevo los labios: la besaba con frenesí, incluso con torpeza en su estado casi febril, algo poco propio de Jace, quien nunca se apresuraba bajo ningún concepto… Sin el abrigo entre ellos, Clary notaba cómo el calor de Jace penetraba a través de su blusa y de la camisa de él; Jace le introdujo las manos por debajo de la blusa y del sujetador, y empezó a seguir con ellas la línea de su espina dorsal, abrasándole la piel. Ella quería que no dejase de tocarla nunca, notar para siempre sus manos en todas partes, su piel contra la suya. Quería tocarlo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y que no quedara ni un milímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Ella le despojó de la cazadora, y luego le quitó también la camisa. Ahora era ella la que exploraba el cuerpo de él. Deslizó los dedos por su espalda y notó la piel suave sobre músculo delgado, y algo que no esperaba, cicatrices que eran como finos alambres. Supuso que aquellas marcas eran imperfecciones, pero a ella no le daban esa impresión; eran una historia tallada en su cuerpo: el mapa de una vida de guerra incesante.

Tocó la cicatriz en forma de estrella de su hombro y se incorporó para besarla. Algo frío y metálico le golpeó la clavícula, y lanzó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa.

Jace se sostuvo sobre sus hombros para mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Ha sido esto.

Tocó la cadena de plata que rodeaba el cuello del muchacho. En el extremo colgaba un pequeño aro plateado de metal. Al tacto era frío como el hielo.

Aquel anillo –el metal desgastado por el tiempo con su dibujo de estrellas–, conocía aquel anillo. El anillo de los Morgenstern. Había pertenecido a Valentine, y Valentine se lo había entregado a Jace como se había transmitido siempre, de padre a hijo.

—Lo siento —dijo Jace; le recorrió la línea de la mejilla con la yema del dedo, con una soñadora intensidad en la mirada—. Había olvidado que llevaba esta maldita cosa.

Un frío repentino inundó las venas de Clary.

—Jace —dijo en voz baja—. Jace, no.


	6. Conversación de Jace y Raphael (CoG)

**HISTORIA:** _Esta es una conversación que Jace y Raphael tuvieron poco después de que Simon fuera encarcelado. En ella, Raphael le pide a Jace que le entregue a Simon a cambio del completo apoyo de los Hijos de la Noche en la guerra contra Valentine. Se desconoce el por qué de que ésta escena haya sido eliminada del libro. _

* * *

**Conversación de Jace y Raphael.**

Jace no podía dormir. Permaneció despierto en su lado, mirando a través de la pequeña ventana la luz de la luna llenando el espacio donde Alec dormía en la cama de al lado.

Se les habían dado las habitaciones más pequeñas en la parte superior de la casa -Isabelle y Max tenían la habitación contigua a la suya, muy a su disgusto mutuo, ya que el techo caía abruptamente a dos aguas-, los muros inclinados en un ángulo tal que era difícil ponerse de pie a menos que estuvieras en el centro de la sala, y sentarse en la cama de repente por lo general llevaba a un golpe en la cabeza.

Alec era una sombra encorvada en un mar de sábanas blancas, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. Con los ojos cerrados tenía un tono azulado en ellos. Dormido, parecía no mayor de lo que era Jace cuando llegó por primera vez al Instituto en Nueva York.

Jace pensó en ir a través de la habitación y despertar Alec, sólo para tener alguien con quien hablar, pero supuso que no era muy generoso de su parte. Sin embargo, casi cualquier cosa era mejor que estar solo con sus pensamientos.

—Wayland —La palabra era poco más que un susurro, tan suave que Jace pensó que por fin se había dormido y estaba soñando—. Wayland —Jace se puso de pie llegando a la ventana, todavía preguntándose si estaba soñando. Estaba cerrada, vislumbró su propio reflejo en cristal, su cara muy pálida en contraste con su negra camiseta, luego empujó la ventana asomándose por esta.

El aire frío se derramó en la habitación. Jace se asomó en el alféizar. Desde ahí podía ver el brillo del agua en el canal de abajo y luces en casas a la distancia. Era difícil notarlo, sin embargo, vio inmediatamente al vampiro que se encontraba cuatro pies abajo.

Jace se tensó. Podía ver los músculos en sus propios brazos los que se preparaban contra el alféizar.

—¿Rafael?

El vampiro sonrió. Era ligero, más pequeño que Jace, con una maraña de oscuros rizos. En la vida, su piel había sido el color del café, oro, ahora era pálido, y sus ojos enormes y oscuros. Llevaba una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello y el flotaba suavemente, como una hoja en la corriente.

—Wayland —dijo con su voz suave y acento—. Me preguntaba si me habías oído.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Los guardias?

Raphael se rió suavemente, y Jace se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que el viento no movía su pelo.

—No sabía que las proyecciones podrían llegar tan lejos —dijo Jace—. Es dulce que hayas venido hasta aquí para flotar alrededor de mi ventana. ¿Cómo puedo obtener una serenata?

Rafael dijo algo en español que no sonó como particularmente musical. —Eres tan arrogante, Wayland. Nunca puedo decidir si es encantador o molesto.

—Es afilado, gracias —Jace agregó.

—Pero yo no he venido aquí a hablar de ti —Raphael continuó—. Vine por el diurno.

—¿Simón? —Jace sintió una punzada de ansiedad disparar a través de él, aunque no podía decir que estaba sorprendido—. Esperas que te diga donde esta, ¿verdad? Esta en un lugar seguro lejos de tu clan, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Rafael sonrió con facilidad, y sus colmillos brillaban como agujas blancas a la luz de luna. —¿Lo está?

Jace se inclinó más por la ventana, dejando al aire frío de la noche despeinar su pelo. Se sentía bien.

—¿Cuál es tu punto, vampiro?

—Un acuerdo —dijo Rafael—. Hay una guerra que se avecina. Lo sabemos. Todos los submundos lo saben. ¿Qué dirías si prometiera el apoyo de todos los hijos de la noche contra Valentine cuando venga a destruirlos?

—Me gustaría saber lo que querrías a cambio.

—Al diurno —dijo Rafael—. Eso es todo.

—¿Quieres que te dé Simon? —Jace sacudió la cabeza—. No, no es una posibilidad.

—¿Crees que la intención es hacerle daño? —dijo Rafael—. Yo no. Yo no soy quien lo considera como un peligro. De hecho, si pudiéramos aprender qué es lo que es.

—No estoy seguro de cuáles sean tus métodos de aprendizaje.

—Mejor que los lobos —el tono de Rafael perdió la calma—. Ellos lo desgarrarían —Abrió las manos—. No se puede ocultar para siempre.

—Yo podría intentarlo —dijo Jace—. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienen la autoridad para hacer un trato así?

—Eres el hijo de Valentine —dijo Rafael en voz baja—. Puede llegar el momento en que toda la Clave te escuchará. Usa ese tiempo con sabiduría.

—¿Te refieres a utilizar ese tiempo para conseguir lo que quieres?

—Tendrás todo lo que necesitas para ganar esta guerra —dijo Rafael—. Así como fue durante el levantamiento, no se puede ganar sin nosotros. Sabemos que Valentine va levantar un ejército. Sabemos dónde está. Sabemos muchas cosas, cosas que no puedes permitirte el lujo de ignorar.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —Jace se inclinó hacia adelante con tanta rapidez que estaba en peligro de caer por la ventana—. Rafael, si conoces la ubicación de Valentine...

Rafael rió suavemente como la piel de un gato, y envió un escalofrío de la electricidad estática hasta la columna vertebral de Jace. —El vampiro diurno, Wayland. Recuerda nuestro trato.

—No tenemos un acuerdo —dijo Jace. La luna había salido de detrás de una nube, miró en contra de su brillo.

—Pero lo haremos —dijo Rafael—. Lo haremos —Levantó las manos, y vio Jace que se habían vuelto transparentes: se podía ver a través de ellas a las torres de la ciudad abajo. Observó en silencio, mientras el cuerpo del niño vampiro se volvió transparente, como si la luna, al golpearlo lo convirtiera en cristal.

Y entonces los cristales se rompieron, y Jace se quedó mirando el vacío, la luz de la luna y las ventanas de las casas lejanas donde todo el mundo estaba dormido.


	7. Beso entre Alec y Jace (CoG)

**HISTORIA: **_Esta es la escena original de la conversación que Alec y Jace sostienen antes de que Jace vaya a ver a Simon al Gard. En ella, Jace y Alec SÍ se besan, cosa que no pasa en la versión definitiva. Cassandra no ha mencionado por qué modificó la escena._

* * *

**Beso entre Alec y Jace.**

Jace miró a Alec fijamente. Luego dijo: —¿Qué hay entre tu y Magnus Bane?

Alec sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado, como si Jace le hubiera abofeteado o empujado. —Yo no... no hay nada...

—Yo lo sé —dijo Jace, anticipándose a él—. No soy estúpido. Dime la verdad.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —dijo Alec y, a continuación, viendo la mirada en la cara de Jace, agregó con gran renuencia—, nada más. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y eso porque? A Magnus realmente le gustas.

—Déjalo, Jace —dijo Alec en un tono de advertencia.

Jace parecía no haber sido advertido. —Magnus dice que es porque estás colado por mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto. A continuación, Alec dio un aullido desesperado de horror y levantó las manos para cubrir su rostro. —Voy a matar a Magnus. Matarlo de verdad.

—No lo hagas. Él se preocupa por ti. De verdad. Creo que eso —dijo Jace, intentando sonar un poco torpe—. Mira, no quiero empujarte a hacer nada, pero ¿tal vez querrías…

—¿Llamar a Magnus? Mira, eso es un callejón sin salida, sé que estás tratando de ser útil, pero…

—…besarme? —Jace terminó.

Alec lo miró como si estuviera a punto de caer de su silla. —¿QUÉ? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Una vez hecho —Jace hizo lo posible por parecer como si este fuera el tipo de una sugerencia que hace todo el tiempo—, creo que podría ayudar

Alec miró con algo parecido al horror. —No quieres decir eso.

—¿Por qué no querría decirlo?

—Porque eres la persona más heterosexual que conozco. Posiblemente el mas heterosexual de todo el universo.

—Exacto —dijo Jace, y se inclinó y besó a Alec en la boca.

El beso duró aproximadamente cuatro segundos antes de Alec lo tirara con fuerza lejos de él, levantando sus manos, como si evitara que Jace fuera hacia él nuevamente.

Parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. —Por el Ángel —dijo—. No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Jace sonrió, y casi en serio preguntó—: ¿Tan malo ha sido?

—Es como besar a mi hermano —dijo Alec, con una mirada de horror en sus ojos.

—Pensé que podrías sentirte de esa manera —Jace cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Además, estoy pensando que pasaré por alto la ironía en todo lo que acabas de decir.

—Podemos pasar por alto lo que quieras —dijo Alec fervientemente—. Eso sí, no vuelvas a besarme otra vez.

—No voy a hacerlo. Tengo otros asuntos que atender —Jace se puso de pie, pateando la silla hacia atrás—. Si alguien pregunta dónde estoy, diles que fui a dar un paseo.

—¿Dónde vas a ir en realidad? —Alec preguntó, mirándolo de pie en la puerta—. ¿A ver a Clary?

—No —Jace sacudió la cabeza—. Me voy al Gard. Voy a sacar a Simon de la cárcel.


End file.
